The Royal Dawn
The Royal Dawn is the first episode of Geo the Ghost. Premise It is midnight and Geo and the Ghost Goggles get a message telling them to come to the Big Ben in the World Theme Park in Ghost City. But there's trouble! Plot "Ugh!" says Martin, "can't you make this RV go any faster or am I gonna have the make the stupid thing go light-speed?" He is relaxing on a chair in the RV. Geo laughs and says "if you make it go light speed we'd never get anywhere!" Geo is floating above Martin. "Shut up," says Martin. "Wow Martin, you sure are grumpy today!" says Jennifer from near the fireplace in the RV. Samuel, who is driving, turns to the gang. "Shh!" he says, "I hear something!" "I'm not gonna be quiet for a little shush-er!" cries Martin, "I mean nobody shushes the boss!" "You aren't the boss!" says Samuel, "you're the founder!" "Whatever Sam," grumbles Martin. "Boy he's never been grumpy," whispers Samuel. Suddenly, he stops the RV right in front of a man. The man comes to the side and taps the window. Sam rolls it down. "I was supposed to give you this," he says, handing Sam a note. "Who are you?" asks Sam. "The name's Will," says the man. He walks away. "You read it Martin!" says Sam. "You don't give the orders," says Martin. He grabs the note from Sam's hand anyway. "It says: midnight tonight and it's nearly dawn. Come meet me at the Big Ben in the World Theme Park in Ghost City by the next hour. Don't delay and don't mow your lawn!" "Luckily we live in Ghost City," says Jennifer. "Why has Geo been so quiet?" asks Martin, "Geo, where are you bud?!" The camera cuts to the dark night. The RV is driving along the road next to a red car. The camera zooms in to a window of the car. Geo is inside all tied up. And he can't scream because his mouth has been tied up too! ... The Ghost RV stops in front of the World Theme Park. "To the Big Ben!" says Martin. "Okay!" says Jennifer. She rushes after Martin. Samuel is taking off his seat-belt. As he does this, two hands appear from behind the seat, cover his mouth, and pull him back! Meanwhile, Martin and Jennifer are walking towards the Big Ben. "Hey, remember Sister One and Sister Two?" asks Martin. "Yeah, they had a show here last week, Sister Two is a great actor!" says Jennifer. "May I see her autograph you got?" asks Martin. "Sure," says Jennifer, giving it to him. "Hmm..." he says, looking at it. "I'm not sure, but this looks like the same handwriting as the note!" says Martin. "We still have ten minutes until dawn," says Jennifer. The two rush back to the RV. The camera zooms in on the shadow of the Big Ben. A woman is watching and her shirt says: Sister One! In the RV, Jennifer and Martin are sitting at a desk. "I won't be able to tell for sure," Jennifer says. Martin backs off. Jennifer turns on a light. She puts the note next to the autograph. She puts on glasses and looks very closely. Then she takes them off and pockets them. "They seem to be the same," says Jennifer. "Where's Sam?" asks Martin. "Oh my word, Sam's gone too!" says Jennifer. ... Sam and Geo are locked up in the Big Ben. "Geo, if we ever make it out of here alive, I'll buy us all the vanilla ice cream at the store!" says Sam. "And I'll only take half!" cries Geo. "You'll never make it out alive!" says a beast, walking in. Meanwhile, Martin and Jennifer are atop the Big Ben. "It's dawn," says Martin. The beast appears. "Give me five-million dollars for your friends! You have one hour!" And then the beast vanishes. "We can't do that!" says Martin. He opens a secret door, and with Jennifer, slides down a secret slide. He and Jennifer land next to Geo and Sam. "Guys!" says Sam. Suddenly, knock-out gas fills the room and everybody faints. ... Geo opens his eyes. He and his friends are in a large crate. He walks out of it using his walk through walls powers. It is a bright and sunny afternoon. Suddenly, Geo sees the beast looking away from him. The beast is about to see him. As soon as Geo realizes he's on a boat, he becomes the floor and doesn't dare to move. "This cargo will be dropped off on the island and nobody will ever find it!" laughs the beast and he starts steering the ship. Geo comes out of the floor and rushes back into the crate. He wakes his pals up. "What is it Geo?" asks Martin. "Island!" exclaims Geo. "Slow down!" says Jennifer. "What island are you talking about?" asks Samuel. "We're on a boat and we're going to be dropped off on an island where nobody will ever find us!" says Geo. He grabs his pals. And then he lets them go. "I've given you ghost powers!" says Geo. They all pass through the wall. "Beast!" yells Martin. Geo removes his pals' ghost powers by snapping his finger. The beast turns around and laughs. "Jennifer, you and Geo run below deck! Sam, come with me overboard!" says Martin. He grabs Sam and jumps off the side of the boat. "Now back up!" says Martin. "We can scare the beast by being underwater ghosts!" Meanwhile, Geo and Jennifer are below deck. The beast comes and roars. Jennifer kicks the beast. Suddenly, two dripping wet ghosts come in. "We curse you beast!" yells Martin. He snaps his finger and the beast falls over. Now it is clear that the ghosts are Martin and Sam. "How'd you do that?" asks Sam. "I did," says Geo. "Time to see who the beast really is!" says Jennifer. She pulls off the mask. "It is Will!" exclaims Martin. "Yes, I figured that after you couldn't pay me you'd figure out and call the police! I had no choice but to put you on my island!" says Will. "Where's Geo?" asks Martin. "Up here guys!" yells Geo. The gang runs upstairs. Geo is turning the ship around. ... The ship stops at the theme park. The gang and Will get off. The police come and grab Will. "Good work!" says a policewoman. "Thanks!" says Martin. "It was all in a day's work!" The police take Will away. "Bye!" a voice says. The gang turns around and sees Geo sailing away dressed like a pirate. "Oh no, we've been ditched by Captain Geo!" laughs Martin. Writer's Note I'm Decca03, the writer, thanks for reading and don't forget to comment! Cast and characters Villains *The Beast Suspects Culprits Locations *Theme Park *Boat Notes/trivia Quotes *All quotes in plot above Home Media Category:Decca03's Stuff